


You and me(were meant to be)

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I can't let these two catch a break, Omega Damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Tim finds Damian in an unlikely situation but his 'help sparks a chain  of event for both oarties involvedI just wanna thank SimplyTati because without her this would have sucked. Again thank you





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finds Damian in a dire situation but his 'help' only sparks a chain of events for both him and Damian
> 
> I just want to thank SimplyTati for helping me write this she's seriously awesome and without her this would totally suck again thank you!

No one was supposed to know, least of all him. He wasn't supposed to see his own black hair clinging to his sweaty forehead as an inferno consumed his body and his mind, filled with perverse thoughts of being taken violently as he put up no fight.

 

“Damian what the hell!” Tim shouted as the boy panted, shaking violently.

 

“G-g-get out. No one must see this,” Damian hissed but a moan escaped his mouth as he brushed against the edge of the bed.

 

“No way what the hell is going on?” Tim asked rushing over to him.

 

“H-h-haaaahhh!” Damian shouted and Tim picked him up, rushing to the cave. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he activated the computer's AI.

 

“Batcomputer do full body scan on Damian Wayne,” Tim commanded as he laid Damian onto the table. The computer came to life and almost instantly showed up.

 

“ _Scan complete for Damian Wayne. Class Omega. Subject is currently in heat._ ”

 

Tim's eyes widened. That couldn't be right. Damian was a beta, or at least that was what it said last time Martha scanned him.

 

“Martha were there any puncture wounds on his body or anything irregular?” Tim asked biting his tongue as Damian let out an ear piercing shriek.

 

 _“Yes. A scent patch mark located on his left forearm,”_ she said and it clicked.

 

He didn't want them to know. More than likely Damian had been masking his scent since he presented.

 

“Shit! Bruce and everyone are off world.” Tim said looking back at Damian and reaching a decision. "Okay Damian what do you want me to do?” Tim asked slowly but he knew the chances of a coherent answer were slim.

 

Damian mumbled into his arm, sounding more like a small whimper than anything intelligible.

 

Tim leaned in closer and asked again, trying to get the boy to deliver an answer he could work with.

 

“Knot,” Damian said simply and Tim gulped.

 

“I'm sorry Damian, but no. I can't- no I won't do it,” he said firmly, doing his best not to use his Alpha voice(1). ‘Is there anything else I can do Damian, do you need to go to a hospital? “ Tim asked, but a voice was whispering bad things into his head as Damian released a sweet scent that wrapped around him, filling his nose with the omega’s desperation.

 

“Dammit there's no telling how long he's gonna be in heat,” Tim mumbled to himself, trying to look away from how the youngest squirmed on the medical table, how his pulse raced when Damian spread his legs wider, begging to be fucked.

 

P-please,” was the one broken word that made Tim lose every bit of fight against what he was about to do.

 

Damian was in a trance as his body continued to heat up. He barely registered the cool hand on his arm that made it’s way to his face, stroking gently. He knew the stranger was an Alpha, the dominating smell coming from the man that made his insides twist. The hand gently removed his clothing, pushing and pulling until cool air hit his fevered skin- hesitating to remove his boxers. Damian whined high in this throat, the garment finally being ripped off to reveal his slick and needy hole.

 

“Do you want this?” the owner of the hand, which Damian now recognized as Tim, asked. He nodded quickly, rolling his hips up in need.

 

“No Damian, I need a clear vocal response,” Tim said and Damian bit his lip.

 

“M-mate m-me d-dammit!” he hissed and suddenly a pair of lips were pressed against his, so firm and soft in the way their lips rolled together that Damian melted at the contact. The tongue stroked his own all too sweet for the way the fire coursed through his body, so gentle it was all too soon when it pulled away.

 

“Just because I'm doing this, doesn't mean I have to be cruel,” Tim mumbled to himself.

 

Tim slotted himself in between the Omega’s legs, grasping his thighs for leverage. He spread his legs further open, tracing the small patterns of scars with his fingers all the way down to his entrance. Tim pressed a finger firmly against Damian's entrance, massaging the ring of muscle, causing the young Robin to moan.

 

“Good boy,” Tim praised and Damian found himself gasping as the finger entered him, rubbing his inner walls.

 

“Do you want another one inside you?” Tim asked and Damian cried out as the finger inside him brushed against his prostate, the friction driving him mad.

 

“Y-yes my Alpha!” Damian screeched and Tim felt his heart skip a beat. An Omega referring to an Alpha as _their_ Alpha was a sign of possession. With Damian doing it, it took everything for Tim not to just mount the boy straight away.

 

Inserting another finger, Tim began thrusting them in and out of Damian, the little Omega’s body sucking him inside greedily.

 

“You look gorgeous like this,” Tim said, low voice causing shivers to run through Damian’s body. “Begging to be fucked like a slut when you act like such a pampered prince. If only Bruce or Dick could see you like this. Bet you'd love Dick to see you like this. To touch you exactly how I am. Right Little Prince?”

 

“Yes my Alpha! Now please just fuck me!” he begged and Tim just couldn't say no. Pulling his fingers out of the Omega’s body, Damian whined at the loss, head thrashing, hips pushing up to try and get something to fill him again.

 

Tim hushed the boy and stepped back. With his shirt off, he unzipped his pants and pulled off his own briefs, finally slotting himself back between Damian’s thighs, easing his whimpers.

 

“This is gonna hurt a bit baby,” Tim said, positioning himself at Damian's entrance, “But I know you can take it.”

 

Tim pushed his cock against the boy, easing himself into the wet warmth of the Omega’s waiting body.

 

“Fuck, you're tight.” Tim said breathlessly, taking a second to let Damian get used to his length. Damian had his mouth wide open as Tim bottomed out, silently gasping at the thick intrusion.

 

“I'm about to start thrusting Damian, are you ready?” Tim asked and Damian wrapped his legs around Tim's waist to show his answer. “Okay, here we go.” Tim said before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in, jolting Damian further up the table.

 

Tim was basking in the sounds the boy made, his cries and moans only fueled him more as he continued to move. Tim held back on a groan himself, looking down at the debouched Omega between his legs. The flush that covered his face, trailing down his neck and around the sweat that pooled on his collar bone.

 

On instinct the Alpha began licking at his neck, asking for permission to claim him.(2) A high whine came out of Damian’s throat and when Damian tilted his head up, Tim knew that permission was granted.

 

He bit down on Damian's omega gland, faintly hearing the boy cry out, and moaned as Damian tasted just as sweet as he smelled.

 

“You taste so good Dami, so good.” Tim said and Damian cried out as he neared his end. “I know Dami. I'll get you there I promise.”

 

After several more thrust he held up to his promise, holding onto Damian as his orgasm ripped through him violently, coating Tim's stomach and his cries echoed through the batcave.  Throwing his head back, Tim tipped over the edge as well, filling up the young Omega who was finally sated.

 

The two fell on top of each other heavily breathing, but Tim knew it was far from over.

  
In fact, they had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts or it will take longer to update
> 
> The morning after and things don't look well

The next morning, Tim felt numb as he awoke barely registering his surroundings and the boy under him. It wasn't until Tim heard a small snore did his eyes force themselves open and widened at the sight of Damian Wayne who thankfully was still sleeping.

 

“What in the world?” Tim muttered to himself after figuring out that he and Damian were both in fact naked in the batcave.

 

Tim slipped off of the makeshift bed him and Damian had apparently made out of the examination table (which was actually quite large surprisingly.) And made his way towards the computer to get answers.

 

“Martha pull up last night's security footage please from 7:30-1:00 am,” Tim commanded as an uneasy feeling filled him as a video appeared on the screen. At first nothing looked out of the ordinary until around 8:20 when Tim came rushing down the batcave stairs with damian in his arms with a look of worry on his face. 

 

_ “Batcomputer do full body scan on Damian Wayne,” Tim commanded as he laid Damian onto the table. The computer came to life and almost instantly showed up.  _

 

_ “Scan complete for Damian Wayne. Class: Omega. Subject is currently in  _ **_heat_ ** _.”  _

Tim paused the footage as memories of last night rushed through his head and it made him feel sick as he slammed his fist onto the keyboard in a fit of anger directed towards himself.

 

_ ‘What have I done _ ,’ Tim thought and from then on once he heard the Sounds of Damian stirring, he ran not being able to face him. Except he forgot to turn the computer off before he left screen still showing the paused tape.

* * *

 

Tim was dressed and gone, speeding towards Titans Tower naturally. “Kon I'm on my way make sure the gate Is down,” Tim said and the reply from his teammate was almost instant.

 

“ _ Tim my bro what ditch have you been sleeping in? _ ” Conner joked and Tim threw up inside his mouth, knowing he had been sleeping on a table naked with his brother in both sense of the word.

 

“Just floating around what’ve you guys been up to since I left?” Tim asked feigning curiosity sure it was partly genuine the situation took it and shredded it down until it was all fear of what his friends would think of him.

 

“ _ Well Jaime and Bart got engaged finally and we got a new teammate he's hot too. _ ” Conner said and Tim knew he was trying to set Tim up with the newest Titan. 

 

“No Kon-El I will not go out with the newest Titan no matter how hard you try,” Tim chuckled and he could tell the boy of steel was pouting bottom lip and all into the comm link.

 

“ _ Whatever Drake-Wayne and I will convince you to go out with Claw no matter what. _ ” Conner vowed and the link clicked off meaning the conversation was over and he could continue on.

 

* * *

 

Damian felt his head swimming in confusion as he woke up as he was sure someone had been in bed with him when he went to bed so naturally he went to investigate. He carefully got out of bed instantly taking notice to something making his way down his leg. 

 

“What in hell's name?” Damian whispered and looked down to see a white sticky substance and he became alarmed. Why was he In the batcave? What is this on his leg? Why was he naked were three questions running through his head. 

 

“Martha what is this strange substance on my leg?” he asked and the AI scanned him quickly.

 

_ “Scan complete substance is Sperm.” _

 

No Damian refused to believe it he was responsible (enough) and wasn't stupid enough to hop into bed with a random guy. ‘ _ Or hop into bed at all, _ ’ He thought and he had to ask Martha.

 

“Martha can you bring the tapes from last night onto the screen?” Damian asked and Martha pulled up the video.

 

_ “This tape was requested earlier this morning would you like to view the same time 7:30-1:00 am? _ ”

 

“Yes,” Damian said not sitting down and Martha didn't play from the beginning she played where the scene directly after the one Tim was watching and Damian was sickened. Tim knew, he cared, he slept with him, and he claimed him. 

 

“That is quite enough Martha.” Damian said and he walked upstairs, he needed Colin or Lian.

* * *

 

Tim was waiting for them to chew them out no he wanted them to but they didn't. 

“Thank god!” Bart snorted and Tim looked up at the omega shaking and he wasn't the only one.

 

“What the fuck Bart!” Conner shouted and Bart shrugged.

 

“What we all knew it was gonna go down just like Red hood and arsenal,” Bart pointed out and a series of ‘yeah pretty much. ‘ and ‘yup that's true’ was heard.

 

“Also, each and every one of you owes me five bucks because You all didn't think Tim and Damian would get together.” Bart said triumphantly and everyone but Tim opened up their wallets and handed Bart five bucks. 

 

“I'm betting with Bart next time,” Conner grumbled and Tim laughed at his teammates.

 

“You guys are insane you know that's going towards the wedding right?” Tim asked and everyone looked at Bart.  

 

“Well not really Barry's paying for the wedding this is for the honeymoon.” Bart said and everyone continued to stare at him.

 

‘ _ Lord help Jaime Reyes. _ ’ was the thought that everyone shared before laughing again.

* * *

 

Damian had chosen to call Colin because friend or not Lian wasn't good with advice. At all.

 

_ “Slow down Damian you're confusing me!” _ Colin begged and Damian stopped talking face red from anger and hurt.

 

_ “Ok so from what I can understand Tim found out about you being an omega because you went into heat and he slept with you?”  _ Colin asked and Damian took a jagged breath.

 

“That is correct Wilkes and now I will slice his head off and hang it upon the mantle!” Damian screeched and Colin cringed on the other line.

 

“ _ Calm down just sit down... and talk to him? Like rationally for once. _ ” Colin said testing the waters. 

 

“B-but Wilkes he beds me then leaves after claiming me it is unacceptable and unforgivable!” Damian shouted and at the word ‘claimed’ Colin dropped his phone before quickly grabbing it

 

“ _ Woah woah wiah Tim claimed you dude that's a big deal like huge really huge! _ ” Colin said and Damian rolled his eyes at the redheaded omega’s excitement. 

 

“No Wilkes it is not once father notices my scent change everyone will know my secret and no doubt Drake has ran to that incompetent team of his and told them,” Damian snorted and his phone began to beep signifying another call. Speak of the devil it was Tim.

 

“Tt Wilkes I shall contact you later Drake is calling me,” Damian huffed and Colin smiled on the other line.

 

“ _ Ok and remember be civil!” Colin reminded and the line went dead.  _ Damian accepted the call.

 

_ “He answered guys what do I do?”  _ Tim asked who Damian knew was his team something Damian didn't like. 

 

“You are conversing with me Drake not them and yes I am quite angered, Damian hissed and he could hear Tim's breath hitch.

 

“ _ Dami I'm so sorry I never meant to take advantage of you like that and I hope you can forgive me, _ ” Tim said and Damian wanted to blame the claiming for his emotions the feeling of wanting to tell Tim that he forgave him that he would never blame him but those words didn't come out of his throat.

 

“Go to hell Drake. You left me alone after claiming me, making me yours and you can't give that back Drake and what's worst of all you don't want to.” Damian accused and Tim grit his teeth through the phone.

 

“ _ How could you even say that? You think that I would have left you on that floor In pain burning just so you can keep your goddamn pride intact? _ ” Tim asked and he let out a bitter laugh.

 

“What in god's name is so funny Drake?” Damian hissed and Tim went silent. 

 

“ _What's funny is you were the one who gave permission and you're bashing me for freaking helping you through_ ** _your_** _heat_ _that you decided to hide from everyone!_ ” Tim shouted and Damian felt his anger like really felt it. It was like shards of glass piercing him with a hint of worry. 

 

“ _ You know what I'm finished I wanted to apologize to show you that I never ever meant to hurt you but apparently that means nothing to you bye Damian just bye, _ ” Tim said and the line went dead and Damian fell to his knees shaking as he knew he hadn't meant a single word he had said and he wanted to take it back but now? He probably wouldn't get the chance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the smut I do not write it well

**1 week later**

 

To say Tim was still angry was an understatement. 

 

“He had the nerve to accuse me of not wanting to severe the bond!” Tim was ballistic as he paced around the titans tower.

 

Dude calm down it's just Robin he's always been that crazy only in the form of a death worshipping son of a bitch,” Bart said patting Tim's shoulder and the man turned around abruptly.

 

That's no fucking excuse he's gone too far and I just-” Tim was cut off but a wave of sadness washing over him and taking control. It felt cold and dark if darkness had a feeling this would be it.

 

What the hell is happening? “ Tim asked as his head suddenly filled with pools of emotion ranging from love to fury sadness to hope and Bart looked amused.

 

You did claim Damian last week correct?” Bart asked and Tim nodded.

 

“When you entered that bond a chemical released that instantly completed the bond allowing your mate to feel your emotions and pain. By the looks of It, Damian is a sad omega,” Bart said hoping Tim would take the hint. He didn't of course he didn't. 

 

What is that supposed to mean he wasn't sad when he sorout all the crap on the phone earlier.” Tim grumbled and Bart sighed

 

‘ _ I'm the one who ends advice not the one who gives it _ ’ Bart thought before standing in front of Tim.

 

Look back when me and Jaime had first gotten together I had pretended to be furious with him because I was scared,” Bart admitted and Tim raised an eyebrow. 

 

Over time once Jaime and me truly gained each other's trust I fell in love with him and once he claimed me he would know and I couldn't deal and on top of that I had gotten pregnant.” Bart sighed and the whole team looked at him.

 

“Wait did Jaime know?” Tim asked and Bart nodded

 

But with our duties as heroes we couldn't raise her,” Bart said and Tim could tell he wasn't finished.

 

We split apart for months and all that time was filled with regret don't make the mistake Tim he loves you he just doesn't wanna say it and from your telling of events there's a good chance that he might-ooph!” Bart was cut off from Tim hugging him. 

 

Thanks Bart I really appreciate this and I promise I so won't waste my chance.” Tim said before grabbing his helmet and the team smiled at each other.

 

How long till he fucks up?” Conner asked and the team winced.

 

“Give him a day.” the team said and Conner hoped they weren't right.

Colin had called Damian 12 times and Damian ignored every call. He wouldn't admit that as he cried each tear was from the things tim said to him and what he had said to Tim.

 

‘ _ You are the grandson of the demon’s head and crying over some feeble minded _  buffoon,’ Damian thought sipping on the wine he'd stolen from Bruce months ago. He knew he shouldn't be drinking that he should have went to a doctor to make sure any

……. complications hadn't arisen but right now he just wanted to lay back and drink Bruce's $2,500 bottle of wine.

 

‘I hate you i love you !’ that was Tim's ringtone and Damian scrambled to pick up the phone and regain composure.

 

“Hello,” Damian said biting the inside of his cheek as Tim spoke.

 

“ _ Hey I just wanted to know if you would be ok with me coming back to the manor and talking about. ...stuff?”  _ Tim asked and Damian could tell he was nervous. 

 

“It would not greatly displease me.” Damian said simply and he heard Tim release a relieved sigh.

 

“ _ Look Dami I just want you to know before I get there that I never meant to hurt your feelings an-”  _ The line went dead and Damian looked out the window it was January so he blamed the sudden call ending on the snowy weather. 

 

‘ _ Note to self prepare blankets for Drake's arrival.’  _ Damian thought before moving from his spot on the couch.

Tim hated winter in Gotham it was cold cruel and hated his motorcycle. 

 

‘ _ This must be how Jason feels when Dick put his leather jacket in the washing machine.’  _ Tim thought thinking back to the time Jason shot at the former Robin.

 

When he made it to the manor Tim was quick to enter the large building and lock the door.

 

Damian! Damian!” Tim called and he felt something tap him on the shoulder gently. 

 

Tt Drake there is no need to yell like a banshee I do have ears,” Damian winced putting the blankets onto a nearby couch.

 

Yeah well you wanna sit down this is a long one,” Tim said and him and Damian took a seat on separate couches.

 

Look when I saw you on the floor I never intended for things to work out the way it did I originally wanted to take you to a hospital but you were too far gone by that point I didn't know what to do and-” Tim was abruptly cut off by Damian putting a finger to his lips.

 

I'm here to talk Drake explanation came in the form of that tape which we need to dispose of in due time.” Damian said and Tim couldn't help but stare at him.  He was beautiful with tan skin and almost glowing emerald eyes and stupidly Tim took a chance and kissed him. 

 

It was gentle which surprised Tim greatly considering who he was kissing it brought feelings from last week to life again which made Tim bask in the feeling of Damian’s soft lips pressed to his own as he began to press light kisses down Damian’s tan neck and stopped to nibble at his pulse as Damian leaned down further onto the couch only support being his elbows. Tim felt a warm feeling rush through him a piece of Damian’s emotions coursing through him.

 

“Eager?” Tim mused as he recognized the feeling. Lust.

 

“Shut up.” Damian said grabbing Tim by his shirt and soon the two found themselves on the floor as Tim's phone rang.

 

‘ _ Oh come on! _ ’ Tim's mind shouted as he answered the call. 

 

_ “Timmy!’ _ "Dick Grayson it was always Dick Grayson. 

 

“Heeeeyyyy Dick.” Tim greeted hoping Damian would get the hint he did but decided to ignore it as he crawled over to Tim.

 

‘ _ What is he doing?’  _ Tim asked himself as Damian tugged at his pants zipper eagerly and Tim realized what he was about to do.

 

Damian began to carefully tug Tim's boxers down the man's boxers as Tim tried to get him off.

 

“Dami Dick is still on the phone stop itahhhh!” it was a good thing Tim had covered the speaker as he couldn't handle it as Damian’s warm mouth wrapped around his length slowly going down on him. 

 

D-dick I'll have to call you later Titus ran Outside bye!” Tim said clicking the red button before dick noticed the stutter.

 

Damian’s tongue swirled around the tip of the man's length causing Tim to groan as he hesitantly based his hand into Damian’s hair and caressed it gently which to the younger man meant he could continue.  Tim then felt the rough tongue make its way down lower and lower until Tim felt something flick at his balls

 

‘ _ oh god he's- _ aahhh!” Tim shouted in Pleasure as Damian bit down on him causing Tim to grip his hair tightly. 

 

“How the hell are you doing this to me?” Tim asked as Damian looked up at him eyes full of a mischief that could only come from his Al Ghul Heritage.

 

Seeing this as a challenge, Tim began to gently thrust into Damian’s mouth taking him by surprise but what wasn't surprising was the pressure building in the pit of Tim's stomach. 

 

“Shit baby bat I'm about to fffuuuuucckk,” Tim groaned as he came down Damian’s throat pulling out once Damian showed he had swallowed.  

 

“You'll be the death of me,” Tim said breathing heavily as they crashed onto the couch not bothering to cover up what they'd done.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Christ!” Was the exclamation that startled Tim from his somewhat peaceful sleep. 

 

‘ _ Aw shit,’ _ Tim thought cracking his eyes open to be met with a startled Colin who apparently now knew Tim had a tattoo on his dick. 

 

“Damian when I told you to be civil I meant no violence or shouting not blow him!” Oh yeah Damian the one who he apologized to for fucking only for life to push the replay button.

 

“Wilkes what in hell’s name are you talking about?” Damian grumbled as he ran his hand through his spiky hair Colin didn't seemed fazed by Damian’s partial nudity.

 

“Tt Wilkes I will speak with you later now may you help me up I must bathe before father or Grayson returns.” Damian huffed and Colin rolled his eyes before helping his friend. 

 

:I hope that shower doesn't involve Tim,” Colin said a bit flushed and Damian smirked. 

 

“No Wilkes I'm saving that for later.” Well damn

 

“Hey Tim's here still awake and alive,” Tim said waving and the two looked at him. 

 

“I guess I'll go and remember separate showers Oracles has been teaching me how to hack!” Colin said teasingly as he exited and Tim blushed.

 

“So let's get our stories straight for when  B gets home.”

They wiped the camera(Tim kept a copy.) Damian cleaned the carpet and replenished Bruce's wine cabinet they were good or they thought they were.

 

“Who ate my cake!” oh yeah Damian went on a binge day.

 

Dick looked like a kicked puppy as he pouted at what was left of his blueberry cake two slices there were ten when he left.

 

“Tt I apologize Grayson I partook in more than I thought.” Damian said and Dick felt pride swell in his chest as it was Damian who ate it had it been anyone else Dick would have been in a war path which bothered Tim, how Dick clung to Damian as if he were bis omega.

 

‘ _ Damian isn't a possession nor is Dick your enemy.’  _ He tried to convince himself  it couldn't help as a growl escaped his throat as Dick hugged Damian tight hands landing on his lower back.

Damian felt a surge of emotion swirl through him. Jealousy and It burned brightly as Dick released him. 

 

“Timmy you ok?” Dick asked and Damian ft the Jealousy subdue itself for a moment. 

 

“Yeah I just remembered I forgot to file the quarterly report and the WE board is gonna be all over it.” Tim said and technically it wasn't a lie he had forgotten to file them but he has until next Wednesday. 

 

“Oh ok,” Dick said shrugging and making his exit while Damian eyed Tim.

 

“You were jealous,” Damian said crossing his arms and Tim mentally cursed himself.

 

“And you kept hugging him.” Tim said before mentally berating himself.

 

“I have the right Grayson is my brother and comrade.” Damian said and Tim grit his teeth the alpha in him beginning to show.

 

“You used to want him to be more than that.” Tim said before covering his mouth.

 

“if that is how you truly feel Drake then maybe we need to spend some time apart.” Damian said and Tim felt that wave of sadness wash over him and tim bit his tongue.

 

“No don't run from me not again,” Tim said grabbing Damian’s hand gently as the boy's eyes widened. 

 

“Father is home we cannot repeat earlier actions,” Damian said knowing full on well that he and Tim had a cycle of Hate, sex, regret, and if they were lucky love(even just a little) but fate wasn't kind.

 

“Ok fine with me but we can't keep doing this it's not right at all I feel like I'm using you.” Tim sighed and Damian nodded

 

“Then no more.”

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**2 weeks later**

Tension was high in Wayne Manor it wasn't new but lately it felt as if someone had just jump started it.

 

Tim and Damian were avoiding each other at Wayne events Home,Work and especially patrol but fate decided to bite them in the ass first.

 

“Okay so patrol partners are Steph and Cass, Dick and Jason-wait Roy is in town so Bruce and Dick, and Tim and Damian.” Babs called and the last pair paled.

 

“Babs that's not gonna work I want to work alone.” Damian was quick to deny it.

 

“No can do with Joker at large and hunting for bats you guys cannot afford to go out alone.” Ever since the disappearance of Harper Row Babs was working nonstop. 

 

“Well can I switch partners?” Tim asked hoping someone was willing to trade.

 

“Sorry Tim partners are final.” With that all the groups took off into the winter night of Gotham city.

\-----------------

They fought well together but communication was…..lacking.

 

Damian had taken the left of the building and Tim had taken... the left of the building. When Tim hit a thug Damian hit that same thug making him unable to be interrogated they only ‘talked’ once a thug got a whiff of Damian.

 

“Boys you'll never believe this the batbrat is an omega!” one of the thugs said laughing and Tim's eyes widened they knew about Damian.

 

“Robin get out of here.” Tim commanded pulling his bo staff and Damian didn't budge. 

 

“I can still fight Red I don't need to run from cowards!” Damian said defiantly and Tim grabbed him by the chin.

 

“No arguments leave Damian or else I will tell them.” Tim whispered and Damian grit his teeth. 

 

“You wouldn't dare Tim Drake you wouldn't.” Tim felt betrayal run through him and he knew hurt and anger would go next.

 

“Yes I would.” Damian left after that and sure enough a spike of anger pricked at Tim.

 

“Now what's the matter with omegas?”

\-----------

Damian couldn't believe Tim so instead of home he went to Colin’s room at the orphanage to cool down.

 

“Oh no what did Tim do?” Colin asked tiredly as Damian climbed in the window silently. 

 

“Wilkes could you just hold me?” In truth, Damian was a huge snuggle bug something Colin never minded. 

 

“Just pull off the heavy ass Clothes and climb in Wayne.” Colin muttered and Damian took off the tight Kevlar and climbed into bed allowing Colin to hold him.

\---------

Tim was banged up but alive.

 

“Oracle is Robin there yet?” Tim asked trying to even his breathing as Oracle answered. 

 

“ _ No I didn’t know he was supposed to be and Julian called said he can’t wait for dinner tomorrow. _ ” Babs said and Tim grimaced he had agreed to go out with Claw a.k.a Julian Barlet.

 

‘ _ Conner better not have set me up with a douche.’  _

 

“Yeah me too.” Tim tried his best to sound excited but he could practically feel Babs looking at him.

 

“ _ Anyway Damian’s tracker says he's at St.Peter's home for orphans a.k.a Colin’s room. _ ” Babs said and Tim hummed Colin was good to Damian he'd be fine.

 

“I'll let him be see you soon Oracle.” Tim clicked the Comm off and headed for home.

\----------

**The next morning-5:49 A.M.**

 

Damian climbed through the window of his own bedroom at the Manor hoping he hadn't disturbed anyone but there on his bed was Tim still awake waiting for him

 

“How was Colin’s?” son of a bitch.

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Hm I was worried about you till Babs told me you were there so is it safe to say you missed Colin.”

 

“He's my closest Ally is he not my best friend I believe.”

 

“Last night you felt lust and passion.” Fuck last night Damian may have ventured back to where this all began.

 

“I was thinking of you.” Damian admitted and Tim sighed. 

 

“Me too and the hotter you got the more I imagined,” Tim stood up and wrapped his arms around Damian’s waist.

 

“You sprawled over my bed crying out as I rammed into harder and faster because that's what you wanted and I touched myself to the thought of the sounds you'd make but then your words echo in my head and I remember we can't do this,  so right now I want you one last time before I leave you alone will you give me that?” Tim's voice was low and Damian saw and felt Lust radiating with a hint of love peeking out.

 

“Let me love you one more time.” and Damian gave him just that and he gave Tim every part of him and vice versa.

\----------

**2 hours later**

 

Tim wrapped an arm around Damian protectively briefly forgetting the one last time deal but Damian didn't mind until tonight when Tim went out on that date he was his and he was Tim's. 

 

“You don't have to go if you don't want to.” Damian said and Tim smiled 

 

“I know but Damian we can't I want to but we just can't.” Tim said and Damian took a breath. 

 

“Then you're mine until tonight. “

 

From then on Damian and Tim were inseparable from each other all day where one went the other did too an occasional shag but nothing went too far.

 

But when 8:00 hit the two had to part.

 

“I had fun today Damian I really did.” Tim said stretching as he checked his watch 12 minutes to kill.

 

“But you won't stay?” ah the question of the day. 

 

“We’ll talk later Dami I promise.” with that Tim left and Damian was alone.

\------

Julian was aesthetically pleasing but the appeal stopped there brunette with green eyes and Tan skin.

 

_ ‘Coincidence my ass Kent _ ‘ Tim thought as Julian told some stupid joke his phone buzzed.

 

_ ‘Please be Damian.’   _ Tim silently thanked god as it was the current boy wonder.

 

D: _ How's your….date _

 

T:Conceited rude and bland for a superhero

 

D:I assume kent is on the ‘chopping block’? 

 

T: Hell yes!

 

D:Listen D-Timothy I wanted to notify you I find myself to be in the company of Allen DaMico tomorrow night. 

Tim needed a minute to process this.

 

T:Oh is he nice?

 

D: He's quite charming when in my presence just so you know this isn't to spite you.

 

‘ _ Like hell it isn't!’ _ Tim was angry but didn't let it show.

 

T:Yeah I understand. 

 

D:I still love you. 

 

‘ _ I love you too.’ _

 

T:Yeah I know.

 

D: _ Offline _

 

“Fuck!” Tim hadn't meant to say that out loud. 

  
“Sorry everyone carry on!” Tim chuckled before facepalming this was gonna be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since last night Tim made it very clear that he didn't like Damian’s date from the jump when the boy said his name.

  
“Good afternoon my name is Allen DaMico I'm here for Damian?” Allen said and Alfred smiled.

  
“Ah the young master has been expecting you practically bouncing off the walls I dare say.” Alfred said and Tim glared at the boy not even being subtle about it.

  
“Um not to be rude but that guy is staring pretty hard.” Allen said as Damian came downstairs noticing Tim's glare.

  
“Before we leave I need to speak to Drake alone.” Damian says dragging tim to the pantry.

  
“What is your bloody problem?” Damian hissed and Tim sighed.

  
“I don't know the thought of you going out with Mr. Smiley pants is unnerving.” Tim admitted and Damian sighed.

  
“Timothy I still love you but you make it seem as if I am nothing to you!” Damian said and Tim pinned him to the back wall and pulled his collar down and began to gently suck on his neck hands resting on Damian’s hips.

  
“T-tim I need to leave.” Damian said and Tim grunted as he finished and now a dark mark was left on Damian’s neck as Tim rolled up his collar.

  
“Just because you think I'm not yours doesn't mean a thing.” Tim said before leaving and Damian bit his lip before following suit.  
\--------------  
Allen had taken him to a little café in North Gotham The M&T Wayne café something that made Damian smirk.

  
“Honestly I came here before I knew you it's right down the street from school and the Cappuccinos are awesome.” Allen chuckled nervously and Damian rolled his eyes.

  
“I believe Grayson brought me a Latte from here once it was quite nice i'll admit.” Damian said and Allen smiled and in that moment Damian looked at him Cherry blonde hair with an electric red streak running through it with brown eyes with a flicks of gold. He was handsome intelligent charming everything Damian could ever want but something was missing.

  
He wasn't Tim.

  
“So my dad's not a psycho is he ?” Allen chuckled. His father was Damian’s assigned mentor at GA and he was pretty chill Allen took after him.

  
“I assure you he is quite alright.” Damian said and Allen sighed in relief.

  
“Thank god because honestly at home my dad is not level headed.” Allen chuckled and Damian listened on as his phone buzzed.

  
T:Your turn how's your date?

  
D:Allen is wonderful thank you for asking

  
T:Allen? Not DaMico I'm shocked!

  
Damian couldn't resist smiling at his phone.

  
D:Me and him are. ….close you might say.

  
T: Awww bet you you guys aren't as close as you and me.

  
And the mask come off.

  
D: Timothy we'll talk later….

  
Damian shut his phone off and looked at Allen.

  
“Now you were talking about 3rd world economics?”  
\----------  
Tim knew he'd have to apologize later.

  
D:offline

  
“Yep It's official I'm a dumbass.” Tim mumbled as he put his phone away he'd been out of line during one of the messages and that he'd need to get his act together.

  
Damian was back 2 hours later and he flew into the house glaring so hard that not even Superman’s heat vision could rival it.

  
“Drake I attempt to move on from you I try to be kind after you reject me why do you keep doing this?” Damian asked and Tim couldn't help it he did it again he pinned Damian to the nearby wall and kissed him.

  
“I don't know why I keep doing this Dami. I've tried to give you up because I know that you can do better than a insomniatic vigilante who dropped out of school and is stuck with being in one place, but you're so damn gorgeous so beautiful I can't.” Tim's voice was so broken that Damian couldn't help but reach up and touch Tim’s pale face.

  
“Then don't fight it My Alpha.” Damn it he did it again ‘My Alpha’ Tim had yet to figure out how two words could make him bend over backwards to please Damian, to please his mate.

  
However, that night the two didn't sleep alone and they sure as hell didn't sleep.  
\-------  
The next morning

  
While he didn't want to leave Damian was forced to go to school the very next day.

  
“Timothy be sure to replace the sheets and to properly feed yourself.” Damian said sternly as he adjusted his tie moaning as Tim pressed his lips to his neck.

  
“Tt Beloved I must go Pennyworth will not wait forever.” Damian said pushing Tim away and walking out of the room.

  
‘Don't worry about I'll get you later.’  
\--------’  
Sadly Damian’s first class of the day was health or as Damian referred to it as ‘A nightmare more evil then Joker’.

  
“Okay class today we will be revisiting Alpha Beta Omega dynamics!” Mrs.Griel said and the betas along with omegas groaned the Alphas became really obnoxious when they talked about thus and for once Damian was happy his phone was on vibrate.

  
T:Guess who?

  
Damian sighed but decided to humour Tim.

  
D: Who is it?

  
T:Your boo Lol

  
Damian cringed that was a bad joke.

  
D:Timothy please refrain from making anymore of those…. Horrible jokes.

  
T:You love my corniness ; )

  
D: This is true but this is just sad.

  
T:Can I be redeemed?

  
D:Hmm Perhaps I recommend you don’t change those sheets yet ;)

  
He'd added the winky face on a whim not bothering to think.

  
T: Wasn't planning on changing ‘em

  
A nearby classmate peeked over Damian’s shoulder and nudged his buddy.

  
“Spp check out Wayne's phone.” He snickered and the buddy looked over.

  
“T: Last night was great ready for a repeat?” The friend whispered chuckling as he jabbed one of the jocks.

  
“What?”

  
“Check out Wayne's phone!” he whispered and the jock leaned over.

  
T: just what if they knew if you were an omega?

  
D: Then I'd tell them I belong to you.

  
T: You saying that in person and over phone is just….. hot as fuck.

  
The jock smiled devilishly Damian had embarrassed him weeks ago but he was still holding a grudge.

  
As soon as Mrs. Griel stepped out of the classroom the Jock went up to Damian.

  
“So Wayne I see you have a little friend.” The jock sneered as he snatched Damian’s phone.

  
“Hey give that back you imbecilic fool!” Damian said as Tim sent another message

  
T:you didn't even notice I took this last night!

  
“Well well well Well everyone dosen’t Wayne look nice?” the Jock said and Damian felt something rise up in his throat.

  
“S-shut up.” Damian said hand covering his mouth and the Jock smirked.

  
“What was that Wayne couldn't hear you?” The jock said and Damian removed his hand and went to yell.

  
“I said shut- bleck!” Damian proceeded to throw up all over the jock falling to his knees.

  
“Ugh that's nasty as hell!” The jock shouted as one of the female omegas ran for the nurse.

  
Damian continued to throw up and whenever he tried to stop he only threw up more.

  
“Move now!” Nurse Alice shouted as she ran In instructing one of the male Alphas to bring Damian to her Office.

  
“Mr. Wayne I need you to answer a few questions are you able to do so?” Nurse Alice asked and Damian nodded.

  
“Now on file you are listed as a Beta is this correct?” Nurse Alice asked and Damian gulped.

  
“No I am an omega.” Damian said and Nurse Alice sighed.

  
“Well on that note are you bonded with anyone?” Damian closed his eyes imagining Tim squeezing his hand.

  
“Yes.”

  
“I see have you and your mate engaged in sexual intercourse?”

  
“Is this confidential?” Damian asked suddenly and Nurse Alice nodded.

  
“Of course now answer the question Mr.Wayne.” Nurse Alice said and Damian sighed.

  
“Yes during my last heat.” Nurse Alice rose an eyebrow.

  
“Have there been anymore occurrences?” She asked and Damian nodded.

  
“Last night, a week after my heat I believe last week-” Nurse Alice Pressed a finger to his lips.

  
“I get the picture now I will be required to call your Alpha what is his name and no I will not call your father.” Nurse Alice said and Damian took a deep breath.

  
“Timothy Drake-Wayne.” Nurse Alice sighed.

  
“Well it seems I have his number on file now since me and Cassandra are such good friends I will not call family services but I will be calling Tim.” Nurse Alice said picking up her phone and dialing Tim.

  
“ Hello this is Tim Drake.” Tim said as he answered his phone and Nurse Alice began to speak.

  
“Hello this is Nurse Alice Redheart from Gotham Academy I was calling in regards to Damian Wayne and I require your presence.” Nurse Alice said and Tim cleared his throat.

  
‘Of course I'll be there soon.’ Tim had incidentally let a bit of concern slip out a rare trait in young Alphas.

  
“Thank you goodbye,” With that Nurse Alice hung up the phone and looked at Damian.

  
“Now we wait Mr. Wayne.”  
\---------  
If Tim was gonna be at the academy fast enough he couldn't take the car so he opted on his motorcycle.

  
“Woo hoo!” Tim yelled as he hit a sharp turn he'd missed Gotham more then he let on and was excited to be here as Tim Drake and not Red Robin.

  
Pulling up to school Tim put up the kickstand up the bike and activated the tracker this was Gotham after all.

  
Walking into the building Tim wasn't surprised that Gotham Academy remained the same after all these years.

  
Yeah Shelley these little brats aren't even worth the pay I mean seriously-” Tim rolled his eyes at her he didn't care for whoever she was talking to since they were probably just as rude

  
“Excuse me ma'am I'm looking for Nurse Alice's office please.” Tim said and the woman looked up probably to say something rude but dropped the phone once she saw Tim.

  
T-Tim Drake?” Oh yeah now you wanna be scared.

  
“That's the name don't wear it out,” The woman got up shaking as she beckoned for Tim to follow her to the Nurse's office.

  
I'm so sorry Mr. Drake I had no idea it was you I just assumed-”

  
“I was one of your little brats?” Tim finished for her and as they neared the office Tim waved her off.

  
“Goodbye I hope to never see you again!” Tim said thinking of the principles number she was getting fired.

  
As he walked in his smirk faded as Damian frowned.

  
“Hey little D what's wrong?” Tim asked as Nurse Alice looked at him.

  
“Mr. Drake cut the crap I know you're his mate but me and Cass are friends so I'm not telling but we have a problem,” Problem? When it came to Waynes and problems they were never minor.

  
“Mr. Drake based on what Damian has told me it appears he is showing signs of pregnancy.” Nurse Alice said rubbing her temples as Tim paled.

  
I-I-I see ma'am. “ Tim stuttered out trying not to faint while Damian stared at the floor.

  
“I recommend that as soon as Damian begins to show that you have Mr. Wayne pull him out of school, I say this because from experience the jokes that pregnant omegas go through in high school is very cruel and bad decisions are made.” Nurse Alice said voice dead serious and Tim felt his throat go dry. Damian and him having a baby?.

  
“Damian I'm signing you out.” Tim said pulling out his phone he wouldn't risk it he wouldn't risk Damian’s life or their child's life.  
\--------  
“Thank you Alfred we'll be waiting!” Tim said hanging up the phone and turning to Damian.

  
“So we're having a baby?” Tim asked only to realize Damian was looking down.

  
“Dami look at me.” Tim said and Damian didn't budge.

  
“Dami look at me.” He repeated slowly but no avail.

  
“Damian look at me now!” Tim said putting power into his words and Damian’s head snapped up as Tim covered his mouth he'd ordered Damian not asked but ordered.

  
“How dare you!” Damian said getting up from his seat and Tim followed.

  
“Damian please I didn't mean to I'm so sorry it was an accident I-” Tim was interrupted by a punch to the nose.

  
“You ordered me around like some submissive omega Timothy Drake and that is as unforgivable as you impregnating me!” Tim was thankful that they were outside or else they would've been in trouble.

  
“Damian I'm sorry neither of us meant for this to happened we both consented in that cave. We knew the possibilities and we're still doing it also you know what I don't regret it because it was gonna end up like this and I'm leaving it at that!” Tim said and Damian growled as Alfred pulled up.

  
“Master Timothy and Master Damian might I recommend finishing this argument in the warm manor?” Alfred said amused as the two realized it was 38°F outside.

  
“Yes Alfred!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Scarletbat being a jerk alert!! i like seeing your thoughts so due to this unless i get 4-5 comments I'm not even gonna start writing it soŕy but those are my terms


	7. Chapter 7

The ride home was painfully quiet but Tim didn't mind it gave him some time to think of what to say to Damian.

 

Master Timothy we will be arriving to the manor shortly I suggest you and Master Damian resolve whatever problem seems to be causing such an issue between you two.” Alfred saif as they drove through the metal gates of Wayne manor.

 

“Damian we'll talk inside we may not like what we have to say to each other but who knows it may be what we need to hear.” Tim said calmly and Damian grunted out what sounded like a ‘ok’.

 

When they reached Tim was quick to jump out of the car and run inside the manor holding the door for Damian and Alfred as they walked in. 

 

“Damian you're with me and Alfred just relax we’re gonna be awhile!” Tim said as he dragged Damian upstairs.

 

“Okay we need to hash this out because it's not worth another fight!” Tim said and Damian sighed.

 

“Timothy you make it seem as if you do not care about what happened in the cave you claimed to have consent in that cave but just a few weeks ago you were absolutely terrified  that I 

was not okay with what you had done. 

 

but in reality neither of us truly consented you were affected by the hormones and I was too dazed to truly care this does not mean I regret our time together but it's true,” Tim took a minute to think about this he knew Damian was right.

 

“Well I'm sorry about that and I'm also sorry for commanding you I was out of line.” Tim said calmly and Damian nodded. 

 

“But Damian I need you to understand that it's going to take time we've been through a lot and we're gonna need each other more than ever now,” Damian grimaced so far they'd been able to hide their relationship but with this they'd be forced to tell.

\-------

Jason had done it he'd finally done it. He was no longer Jason Todd he was Jason Todd-Harper.

 

“So how does it feel Jay?” Roy asked smiling wildly as he sped through the streets of Star City.

 

“Amazing as hell! you feeling good?” Jason asked leaning back into the seat of the (stolen) car.

 

“Of course I just married the love of my life and stole Ollie’s Rolls Royce!” Roy chuckled pulling Jason towards him as his phone began to ring.

 

_ “Damian Wayne or Demon Brat Is calling you.”  _ The AI said and Jason rose an eyebrow. 

 

“Martha answer it!” 

 

_ “Todd do you have time to…...chat?”  _ Damian asked and Jason grunted.

 

“Yeah I got a minute what's up?” Jason asked signalling for Roy to shush.

 

_ “In light of recent events I- well we found out I am…. _ **_Pregnant_ ** _ ,”  _ Pregnant?  Oh hell no.

 

_ “ _ Woah did you say pregnant? When did you find out?” Jason asked trying to keep calm, in truth he wanted to beat the shit out of whoever fucked his little brother.

 

_ “Today but I might be we do not know for sure I'll call when I have details goodbye for now Todd,” _ The call ended and Jason growled.

 

Roy I-

 

“Say no more Jay.”

\--------

**The next Morning**

 

Of all the days for the whole family(minus Jason) to be together Damian wished this wasn't one of them. 

 

So B what's up with you and Selina you two have been fighting a bit?” Dick said mouth full of bacon.

 

Master Dick manners!” Alfred scolded and Dick smiled sheepishly. 

 

“Sorry Alfred…. but Bruce?” Dick inquired leaning over the table.

 

Selina and me are a bit on edge right now.” The Alpha grunted and Dick frowned.

 

“Why?” Dick asked and Bruce sighed.

 

“Well I was hoping to wait until she calmed down but Selina is pregnant,” Tim and Damian nearly spit their food out, well Damian nearly barfed but still.

 

“Excuse me.” Damian said getting up with Tim in tow.

 

As soon as they reached the bathroom Damian made a beeline for the toilet and began to throw up with Tim rubbing circles onto his back.

 

“I hope you burn in  **all** seven hells for this….” Damian groaned before yet again throwing up.

 

“Save it for the delivery room Dami.” Tim said teasingly and Damian kicked him. 

 

“Ouch!” Tim screeched and Damian smiled on the inside.

 

“Who's laughing now Drake?” Damian chuckled weakly as Tim patted his back.

 

“Let's get you cleaned up love,” Tim smiled at Damian as he helped him up he liked how it sounded ‘love.’

 

“You'll be joining us I hope?” Tim didn't miss the ‘us’ in the place of ‘me’ but he didn't question it he just walked to the tub and allowed the water to flow.

 

“Well shall we begin the day?” Tim asked not knowing that by dinner he will have wished he hadn't been able to see daylight.

\--------

**Dinnertime**

 

Dinner in the Wayne household was full of surprises, tonight's being the arrival of Selina Roy and Jason.

 

“So Jason have you heard the news?” Dick asked not knowing that in that moment that question would cause quite a stir.

 

“Yeah I was a bit shocked I didn't think Bruce would take it well.” Jason said and Bruce hummed.

 

“Well the pregnancy surprised us all!” Selina said with a purr as Roy chuckled. 

 

“Yeah who would've thought Damian would get knocked up!” Tim dropped his fork as Roy chuckled and Bruce spit out his wine.

 

“Well urm Roy we were talking about Selina.” Stephanie said and Roy stopped laughing as Jason hit him upside the head

 

“You idiot!” Jason said and Bruce stood.

 

“Damian Thomas Saytan Wayne what in the hell are they talking about?” Bruce growled and Damian sighed but before he could speak Tim grabbed his hand and spoke.

 

“Damian is pregnant and the baby is mine!” Tim blurted and shit hit the fan.

 

“Tim tell me you're joking.” Bruce said slowly but no avail.

 

“ I see Tomorrow, not next week or the day after,  **tomorrow** we're going to OAC and this will be handled.” Bruce growled and Selina grabbed him.

 

“Bruce Thomas Wayne you cannot be suggesting that your son get an abortion?” Selina said and Bruce snatched his hand away. 

 

“You're right I'm not suggesting I'm telling him he is getting an abortion!” Bruce snarled and Selina slapped him

 

“Saying these things to your son is like saying it to me! So you evidently want me to get an abortion!” Selina said and Bruce shook his head quickly.

 

“I-I'm sorry Selina I didn't mean to- I just haven't been well, Damian same to you i will not force you to get an abortion and I'm sorry for suggesting such just give me time…..” Bruce said shaking as he left opting to go on patrol and clear his head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Bruce didn't know why.  
He didn't know why he was so cruel he'd already pushed them away once and now he'd wished  
a baby's death.

Someone who hadn't had a chance to live yet.

 

“Bruce come back and we can talk about this, you're out if your mind!” Selina oh god Selina.

He kept moving rooftop to  
rooftop teeth clenched as he moved towards an unknown goal.  
He had messed up, he had messed up bad.  
\--------  
Selina was in tears, Jason was hitting Roy, Dick was trying to stop them, and Tim had to calm  
Damian down.

“Drake it's my fault if I hadn't gotten pregnant this wouldn't have happened.” Damian said

“Calm down Babybat none of this was your fault Bruce has issues!” Tim was flying blind he had  
no idea how to comfort his mate.

“So you say, but what if I terminate?” Everyone stopped moving.

“I'm sorry what?”

“Terminate the pregnancy Drake.” He was serious.

“Hell. no.”

“Dr-”

“You want to get rid of our baby on the word of a socially crippled old man? No Damian no, he  
doesn't decide that for you and that's the end of it.”

“Dr-”

“The end.”

“Drake I was trying to say I feel quite ill.”

“Oh come on then baby.” Tim took Damian's hand and led him into the bathroom where Damian  
proceeded to puke.

“So, are you gonna terminate?” He had to know now.

Bleck!

“Ok then……” Damian came up for air a moment later.

“No Drake I will be carrying to term.” Yes!

“Oh lord baby yiu got no idea how scared I was, soon I would've started talking to my coffee!”

Damian shook his head before throwing up.

“I know I know you hope I burn in all seven hells.”

“If that's your wish I was going to say I love you,” Damian wiped his mouth with a nearby Towel  
and threw it away.

“You little-”

“Watch it.”  
\--------  
Bruce had stopped running by no means was he tired but he just didn't see the point.

“Damn it!”

' _You did this to them you hurt them you used them you're the evil Bruce you are!_ '

"Shut up!"

 

' _You preach your cause fight the  good fight but in the end you fight the wrong person. It's not Joker not two-face or any of them you're the evil one._ '

Bruce found himself being hit on the neck and stumbling.

"Pathetic is not a good look beloved." Not now anytime but now. 

"Leave Talia now." Something hit the pavement infront of him. 

A picture.

"He's the chance you threw away, you say I'm a villain but you're the one who gave Damian back to me. You cry and say you didn't get a chance well  take this one." Talia said and Bruce grunted. 

 

"Thank you."

 

"I know what it's like to be afraid my love may your years be glorious." Talia said and Bruce sighed.

 

"You know-"

 

"Damian is with child, I'm aware belo-Bruce." Talia said chestnut  curls blowing in the wind as she sat next to Bruce.

 

"There's been talk of you being married off." 

 

"Yes next month Father arranged it after you made it clear you had no intention of making me your wife."

 

"I had every intention of doing so Talia you l-" Bruce snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. 

 

Talia had left anyway.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to littlechinesedoll A fellow writers in the archive without her Tim's dream would be very boring!
> 
> Warning Occ in dream

Bruce slipped in quarter to six, picture clutched tightly in his hand. 

Bruce crept quietly through the cave, thinking no one was awake.

Wrong. 

"Hold it." Tim was always up. 

 

"Where the hell have you been?" 

 

"Clearing my head."

"I should kick your ass. Selina didn't know what to do and Damian was about to abort, hell had I not calmed him down the stress would have made him miscarry!" Bruce's eyes widened Damian..... 

Never mind that now. 

 

"Hmm What are you doing up Tim? Shit.

 

"Urm weird dream," More like best dream ever!

 

2 hours ago

 

_Tim had to be seeing things, he was seeing good- no **very** good things. _

_Damian Wayne was wearing a sundress._

_"Damian what-" Tim choked when he saw Damian's baby bump he was 1 month along 3 hours ago now he looked like 7 months! But Tim didn't choke from disgust the sight was quite arousing._

_"Timothy? I wasn't expecting you for two more hours Talia and Jack are quite active." Jack and Talia? Christ!_

_Damian crawled over to Tim the yellow sundress clinging to the bump._

_"Well? Come to bed beloved." Tim's eyes went dark as he finally found his vocal chords._

_"Something's coming hopefully it'll be you." Damian's eyes widened as Tim pinned him down._

_"What position isn't likely to hurt you or our children?" Tim grunted and Damian bit his lip._

_"Doggy style." Damn god worked in wondrous ways._

_"Hop on all fours then." Damian flushed as he carefully rolled over getting on his hands and knees._

 

_"Fuck you look hot." Tim said  and Damian hid his face._

_"Hey you know I like seeing your face gorgeous," Damian looked at Tim shyly a look Tim would never forget._

_"Now you have a pretty dress what about what's under it, eh?" Tim chuckled lifting up the dress._

_"No no no this is just too precious."_

_There was a pair of panties to match, Bright yellow polka-dotted silk panties to be exact._

_Damian whimpered as Tim began to rub his member gently teasing the omega._

_"Timmmm!" Damian whined and Tim chuckled._

_"Patience is a virtue something you wouldn't know about." Damian wiggled his ass invitingly as Tim continued torture him, hand moving from his cock to his entrance thumb rubbing gentle circles around the ring of muscle through the thin fabric._

_"H-hhhhaa!" Damian moaned breath growing shallower by the minute._

_"Baby boy has a short fuse?" Tim asked  teasingly and Damian groaned._

_"Alpha!" Damian whined and Tim calmed his laughing._

_"Okay okay I'm sorry and to show it Im gonna try something just for you." Damian sighed not noticing the underwear being pulled down._

_"Beloved what-gahhhh!" Damian screeched. The back of Tim's tongue on his hole._

_"Timothy! K-keep going!" Damian begged and Tim obliged him taking two fingers and spreading him wider for better access._

_"Tim! Tim! Don't stop please!" Damian cried as Tim ate him. But this time Damian's pleas were ignored as Tim's tongue slid out of him, the loss of contact causing Damian to thrash._

_"Tim!"_

_"Sorry baby but I still want to fuck you, can I?" Tim asked and Damian nodded._

_"Beg for it." Son of a-_

_"What?"_

_"Beg for my cock Damian." Cruel in the best way._

_"But Tim-"_

_"Was it a question?" Damian shivered as Tim began to gather his clothing._

_"Wait! Please fuck me with your cock," Tim smirked such a good omega._

_"I can't hear you!"_

_"Fuck me with your cock Alpha I'm a good omega!"_

_"Much better." Tim said climbing back onto the bed._

_"Remember you tell me what's best for you if it hurts we'll stop." Tim said sternly and Damian nodded._

_"I promise!" Tim smiled as he positioned himself at Damian's entrance before slamming into him._

_"Beloved!" Damian cried fisting the sheets tightly as Tim continued to thrust._

_"God you're as tight as when we made the little buggers!" Tim grunted as Damian moaned louder and louder._

_"Damn it seeing you like this? I think I wanna fuck another kid into you. Yeah, right after you have one I'm gonna make you have another and another,  keep you nice and full. How does that  sound, being full of my children ?" Tim grunted and Damian didn't waste time in responding._

_"Yes I want you to keep me full of your children!" Damian cried and Tim loved every word._

_"Fuck baby boy I'm about to come!" Tim grunted before filling his pregnant mate, Damian following close behind._

 

_The dream ended there Tim waking up with Come stained briefs Damian quietly snoring in his arms._

 

_"Damn it."_

 Now

 

"Well I've got a pregnant mate to wait on hand and foot, and you do too!" Tim said before running upstairs. 

 

Bruce sighed at the thought of Selina he had a lot to make up for in due time. 

\----…----

Jason was fuming Roy hadn't been back in 5 hours. Why? He was out drinking with some blonde haired bimbo named Emma!

 

Jason sat at the bar angrily as Emma flirted with Roy.

 

"So sweetie where are you from?" She asked fingers running down Roy's arm gently. 

 

"Starling but I move around a bit." Roy said and Jason growled. 

 

"Hey Pretty things like you aren't supposed to growl." Jason turned around to be met with A brown eyed Alpha with blonde hair and a lanky build. Havoc Dalton.

 

"Shit, It's just you  what's up,?" Jason asked and Havoc snorted. 

 

"By the way you're glaring RoyToy is about to be single." No lies there. 

 

"Da-"Jason saw red as Emma kissed Roy.

"You son of a bitch!" Jason screeched and Roy turned around.

 

"Jay wait it's not what you think, babe!"

\---

 

 Bruce was ready Selina slept until nine so that gave him 45 minutes to make an apology breakfast.

 

But the kitchen was occupied.

 

"Oh hey B, Damian wouldn't let me back in 'Till I made him some food, want some?" Tim asked holding up a pancake.

 

"No thank you." Bruce grumbled as Tim added all of Damian's favorite toppings. 

"For reference if an omega starts calling themselves fat just say 'More of you to love. ' nothing else because if Selina's anything like Damian? You'll be sleeping with the pets." Bruce's jaw clenched Tim had mated his son.

 "Tim you're grounded bring Damian his food  and if I catch you sleeping there I will make sure you can't do it again." Tim's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

"With all due respect Bruce I'm 20 years old you can't ground me, second  I sleep in his room because he's my mate and he's carrying my pup, third I always find a way into his room." 

"Beloved!" Tim turned around to be met with Damian. 

 

"Hey baby bat give me one minute 'Kay?" Damian huffed before speaking.

 

"I want you to do the thing later Timothy." Damian said before stomping up the stairs. 

"Good, Now Tim you're may be twenty but he's fifteen years old! He's still a child he shouldn't be carrying anybody's pup and for the record you weren't as sneaky as you thought with wiping the security tapes!" Damn Tim forgot those. 

 

"That is an invasion of both of our privacy, do you know how much shit we've  been through since that point!" Tim growled and Bruce narrowed his eyes.

 

"You mated my son Tim privacy is the least of your worries." Tim clenched his teeth as Bruce spoke.

 

"My worry now is making sure my mate is happy and healthy Bruce we'll talk later,  now I suggest you fix your own problems before jumping down my throat." 

With that Tim stormed up the stairs not caring about the pointed glare Bruce was sending him. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1-In my version of the ABO verse and probably others IdK but an Alpha can control people with just a change of tone and if hugh leval enough possibly other Alphas.  
> 2- in a regular ABO fic you might notice that the Alpha just does whatever he/she wants and claims the omega. H-E-L-L no it's 2016 a new dawn and new day give omegas a choice people so an omega can either give permission verbally or physically by saying yes or tilting their head up so the Alpha can bite the gland


End file.
